During the processing of metals in their molten state, it is necessary to obtain a representative sample of the molten metal at various stages of the process, for example, for the analysis or evaluation of either the chemical composition or the metallographic structure of the metal sample. Different methods for analyzing molten metals during manufacturing and further processing are known in the art.
Historically, the composition of a solidified metal sample is often determined using arc spark-optical emission spectroscopy (“OES”) equipment. OES systems are generally the most effective systems for determining the chemical composition of a metal sample and for controlling the processing of molten metals due to their rapid analysis times and inherent accuracy. Thus, OES analysis is typically used during molten metal processes for controlling the progress of molten metal production.
OES involves exciting atoms of a target sample of which knowledge of the composition is desired, and examining the wavelength of photons emitted by atoms during transition from an excited state to a lower energy state. Each element in the periodic table emits a characteristic set of discrete wavelengths when its atoms return from an excited state to a lower energy state. By detecting and analyzing these wavelengths, the elemental composition of a sample can be determined in accordance with a calibration curve, thereby showing the relationship between the spectral intensity ratio (i.e., absolute radiation power of an element/absolute radiation power of the base metal) and the concentration of the element in the standard sample.
The spectral light may be produced by irradiation with electromagnetic radiation, such as by a laser or x-rays, but is generally produced for OES by a short spark produced by a spark generator incident upon the target of which knowledge of its elemental composition is desired. In this case, the target is the metal sample. Spark generators, their intensity and their pulse regime vary according to the specific OES equipment. Irrespective of the spark energy input, the accuracy and reliability of such emission spectrometers has been known to be dependent on the accuracy and quality of the detector and optics used to receive the radiation emitted from the sample and the homogeneity of the metal sample itself.
Broadly speaking, the OES analysis procedure begins with the conductive metal sample being positioned with its analysis surface face down on a predetermined region of the stage of the OES instrument, namely an optical emission spectrometer. More particularly, the sample is positioned so as to span and close the analysis opening of the spectrometer and an anode nearly abuts the analysis surface of the sample. Once the desired positioning of the sample and proximity of the anode and analysis surface is achieved, a spark is discharged between the anode and the conductive metal sample which is electrically connected to the spectrometer stage. This connection is, in most cases, made by gravitational force in combination with a small load. The analysis opening on the optical emission spectrometer is typically around 12 mm wide. This distance avoids that a spark arcs between the anode and the instrument housing. The optical detector receives the emitted light from the excavated material of the sample surface. The spark chamber, formed in part by the space between the anode and the metal sample, is continuously purged with argon or other inert gas in order to avoid air ingress which would lead to erroneous analysis values.
In order to lay flat upon the analysis opening of the spectrometer, the metal sample cannot have any extensions and the analysis surface of the metal sample must be smooth. There can be no part of the sample or sample housing which will break the plane of the analysis surface. The sample must span the analysis opening of the spectrometer and be of sufficient flatness to facilitate inert gas purging of the spark chamber and present a contiguous sample surface toward the anode.
The procedures and processes to obtain a representative analysis of metals are well known in the art as described in In Dulski, T. R. A Manual for the Chemical Analysis of Metals, ASTM International, 1996. Until know, it has been generally believed that the metal sample and the instrumentation used for its analysis are independent of each other and, as such, one does not influence the other.
Conventional sampling devices which provide a coupon or disc of solid metal for use in spectrographic analysis are known. The geometric shape and dimensions of the solidified metal coupons obtained by such sampling devices will sometimes be specific to the type of metal or metallographic need. A general category of samples that are obtained by immersion devices for OES analysis are samples having a disc or oval shape and a diameter or long length of 28-40 mm. Most commonly, such samples have a diameter or long length of about 32 mm and a thickness of 4-12 mm. Some samplers, commonly known as lollipop samplers, may produce a differently shape sample, ranging from round to oval or longer, according to the requirements of the user, but most samples still have a diameter or long length of about 32 mm. Other samplers, commonly known as dual thickness samplers, combine two thicknesses within the same sample.
Typical sampling devices designed to obtain samples of molten metal for analysis by OES include a sample chamber or mold cavity configured to be filled with molten metal upon immersion of the sampling device into the molten metal bath. The molds which delineate the mold cavity or sampling chamber are typically either a two-part clam shell type arrangement or a ring covered on its upper and lower sides by flat plates. Once the sample of metal is solidified, the molds are discarded and the sample is transported to the OES for analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,816 describes this type of expendable immersion sampler, in which both flat surfaces of a disc-like sample are formed by chill-plates to achieve more rapid freezing and a pair of smoother surfaces which require less clean-up prior to analysis. Other prior art patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,117, relate to a similar concept, while U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,401,389 and 5,415,052 provide examples of this metallurgical sample being combined with other sensors, one of which could be a temperature measuring sensor.
Samples produced by conventional sampling devices have a diameter of about 32 mm in a direction parallel to the spectrometer opening and a thickness of 4-12 mm in a direction perpendicular to the spectrometer opening. It has been found that a solidified sample of conventional thicknesses requires surface grinding from 0.8 to 5 mm of the as-cast surface, in order to achieve an analysis surface which is free from metal and non-metallic segregation. Conventional samples can only achieve this surface state after preparation processes to produce a geometry that is typically at least 28 mm in diameter in a direction parallel to the spectrometer opening and has a thickness which is typically less than 12 mm in a direction perpendicular to the opening. This after-preparation geometry can be easily handled by pre-analysis preparation equipment that mechanically grinds the sample surface and is also convenient for handling by robotic manipulators which advance the sample from preparation through analysis and removal to await the next sample.
Eliminating the need for surface preparation speeds the analysis time and is economically favorable to the metal producer. However, this could only be achieved by a uniform filling of the sample cavity and rapid chilling of the molten metal sample, such that the entire sample section presented for analysis freezes uniformly and without surface oxidation. The heat content of the solidifying metal must be removed to bring the sampled metal to near room temperature before it is removed from the sampling chamber molds. Exposing the hot metal surface to air will quickly form oxides on its surface which must be later removed by mechanical grinding in order to be analyzed by optical emission spectroscopy.
Unnecessary constraints imposed upon the shape and size of the metal sample for OES, discussed later, result in the prior art sample volume being over dimensioned from the minimum volume of metal required to arrive at the minimum necessary analyzed surface. The unnecessary large sample volumes of the prior art devices thus preclude rapid solidification of the molten metal sample. As such, conventional devices cannot be reliably analyzed by OES without surface preparation and thereby potential economic benefit is lost.
Direct Analysis (DA) samplers are a newly developed type of molten metal immersion sampler which produce DA samples. DA samples do not require any kind of surface preparation before being analyzed, and thus can result in significant economic benefit both in terms of the availability of timely chemistry results as well as laboratory time savings by utilizing the OES analysis method.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,128,013 discloses a sampling device for retrieving a rapid chilled sample from a converter process for making steel that is intended for local analysis. The sampling device includes a sample chamber formed by at least two parts, where the specified ratio of the mass of the melt taken up in the sample cavity to the mass of the sample chamber assembly enables a rapid cooling of the melt filling the sample cavity. When this sample chamber is removed from the measuring probe, thereby exposing the sample surface to atmosphere, the melt has already cooled sufficiently that oxidation is prevented to the greatest extent possible, and therefore post-treatment of the sample surface is unnecessary. In addition, the fast solidification and thin sample offers a solution to the problem of elemental segregation of the prior art 12 mm thick samples, again promoting the elimination of surface grinding before analysis.
A similar DA type sampler is known from U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/318276. One end of the sample cavity of this DA type sampler is connected to the molten metal bath during immersion of the sampler via an inflow conduit, while an opposite end of the sample cavity is in communication with a coupling device. During immersion, but before the filling of the sample cavity with the molten metal, the sample cavity is purged with an inert gas to avoid early filling and oxidation of the sampled material. This device, as well as the prior described sampling device, has a geometry in which the inflow conduit is arranged perpendicular to the flat surface of the sample cavity and thus perpendicular to the analysis surface. While the analysis surface is free and readily presentable to the OES spark source, it has been found that the sample is inhomogeneous.